Harry Potter, son of Hades
by Grytherin18
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Hestia le pidiese ayuda a Hades para que criara a un legado de Hécate como hijo suyo? Harry Potter, mago, el Niño-Qué-Vivió, y príncipe del Inframundo llega a Hogwarts siendo criado por el dios de los muertos. Harry Slytherin. HP/DG, NL/TD, RW/HG, NA/GW. Clasificado M por escenas lemon que habrá.
1. I

-¡Potter, Harry! -llamó la profesora McGonagall a la multitud de estudiantes que se concentraban delante suyo. Albus Dumbledore se inclinó hacía delante. Desde que había recibido la noticia, seis años atrás, de que Harry Potter había desaparecido de la casa de sus tíos, el anciano director había removido cielo y mar para encontrar al chico, pero no había habido suerte, hasta hacía menos de dos meses.

Los alumnos de primero su fueron moviendo, para dejar paso a un chico que caminaba hacía el taburete. Dumbledore se congelo al ver la apariencia del chico.

Harry era guapo. Tenía el cabello negro indomable con las puntas rojas, la piel pálida y los ojos verdes; pero no verdes esmeraldas como los había tenido Lily Potter, sino verdes oscuros, casi negros. Alrededor del iris, tenía un circulo de color verde mar. Era algo alto, y se le podía notar algo de músculo.

Pero el aura que desprendía, lo que había llamado la atención a Dumbledore. Tenía una aura que inspiraba poder, miedo y respeto. Los murmullos resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor.

-¿Es él?

-¿Es Potter?

-Da miedo.

-Pero es muy guapo.

Harry les lanzó una mirada, y el comedor se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Elegantemente, Harry se sentó en el taburete, y una aturdida profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

-_Interesante _-dijo una voz en su cabeza-. _¿Un hijo de Hades? Y además legado de Hécate. El último mago que estaba relacionado con Hades fue Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, aunque era un legado suyo..._

-No me relaciones con ese idiota -le dijo Harry. Conocía a Ryddle, o Voldemort, como se hacía llamar, de oída. Él era un nieto de Hades, y había matado a los padres biológicos de Harry, James y Lily, cuando este tenía un año.

-_Curioso. No eres el único mago relacionado con un dios que he sorteado hoy. También hay una hija de Afrodita, un legado de Apolo y otro legado de Ares._

Harry estaba sorprendido, y eso es difícil, al fin y al cabo dos de sus padres eran dioses, otros dos espíritus con los que Harry hablaba en ocasiones en los campos Elíseos, y sus maestros habían sido los grandes héroes de la antigua Grecia, Aquiles, Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Odiseo.

-_Pero da lo mismo. Ya sé en que casa te colocare... _¡SLYTHERIN! -La última palabra la anunció en voz alta. Harry se levantó y se quitó el sombrero, dándoselo a la profesora, quien solo le mandó una mirada confusa.

Harry se sentó en la mesa verde y plateada, mirando a su alrededor, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde esa noche de hacía seis años...

_Un niño de cinco años caminaba por las calles de un tranquilo vecindario ingles. A esas horas de la tarde, Privet Drive, era muy tranquilo. Pero el niño se movía con miedo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con pánico, mientras miraba las dos caritas sonrientes de la hoja. Solo se las ponían a quien mejor hubiese echó los ejercicios. Y Harry Potter sabía que no había que ser mejor que su primo Dudley, a menos que quisiese ir a su alacena sin cenar._

_Harry entró en la casa, y fue recibido por el grito de su tío._

_-¡Chico!_

_Harry entró con miedo en la sala de estar, donde estaban sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia, y su primo, Dudley, quien comía palomitas delante de la televisión, pero Harry sabía que estaba pendiente de la situación en la sala. _

_"Estúpido cerdo mimado" pensó con rencor._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a sacar mejor nota que Dudley? -le espetó su tío a solo un par de centímetros de su cara-. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a tu primo en ridículo, anormal? ¡Trae aquí eso!_

_Vernon le arrebató la hoja a su sobrino y empezó a romperla._

_-¡Para! -le exigió Harry, tratando de recuperar la hoja, o lo que quedaba de ella. Vernon solo le dio un empujón, y el chico cayó al suelo. Harry sintió como la rabia lo embargaba y, de repente, el jarrón favorito de su tía, uno francamente horrible, explotó en pedazos. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, antes de que Vernon se girara hacía su sobrino, temblando de furia._

_-¡Tú... maldito... no... ¡VUELVAS HA HACER ESO! -le gritó._

_-¡Yo no he echó nada! -se defendió Harry. Pero su tío le dio una patada, derribando al niño al suelo, antes de quitarse el cinturón y empezar a golpearlo con él. Al acabar, cogió a un magullado Harry y lo arrojó dentro de la alacena que había bajo la escaleras._

_-¡Y hoy no cenas, monstruo! -le gritó a través de la puerta cerrada, antes de girarse hacía su esposa y su hijo-. Hoy cenamos fuera -les informó. Minutos más tarde, un coche se alejaba de Privet Drive, dejando a un chico herido encerrado en una alacena, dentro del número cuatro de Privet Drive..._

Harry suspiró. Aunque ese había sido uno de sus peores días, también tenía su lado positivo. Había conocido a Hestia, diosa del hogar, a la que consideraba su tía, y a Hades, dios del inframundo, y a Pérsefone, diosa de la primavera.

-No sabía que había más mestizos aquí, y que Harry Potter fuese uno -dijo la chica que se sentaba a su lado. Harry se tensó. Mestizos era la palabra para designar a los semidioses. La chica que había hablado tenía el pelo marrón chocolate y los ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry. La chica lo miró, y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul intenso.

-Tracey Davis, hija de Afrodita.

Harry sonrió.

-Harry Potter, hijo de Hades, legado de Hécate y príncipe del Inframundo.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, y... ¡mi primer crossover! entre Harry Potter y Percy Jackson. Y también será la primera historia que contendrá lemon que haga, aunque algo ligero, y procurare que no se vea muy ordinario.**

**Ya he presentado a la hija de Afrodita, ¡Tracey Davis! ¡Ahora solo falta al legado de Apolo y al de Ares! Pista, el de Apolo es de Slytherin y también es una chica, y el de Ares es de Gryffindor y es un chico.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	2. II

_**Seis años antes**_

No había muchas cosas que consiguieran enfurecer a la diosa del hogar, pero el maltrato, sobretodo a los más pequeños, era una de ellas. En cuanto los Dursley se hubieran ido, Hestia se apareció en el interior de la casa, y abrió la alacena que había debajo de las escalera. Ahí, un niño cubierto de moretones y sangre, temblaba levemente.

Hestia le dio un poco de néctar, agradeciendo mentalmente de que Harry fuese un legado de Hécate. La diosa sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Vernon Dursley acabase matando a Harry en un ataque. Hestia sabía que necesitaba que uno de sus hermanos, y ella sabía en quién confiar. Sé inclinó y cogió al niño en brazos.

* * *

Hades se sentó en su trono en el Inframundo. Le dolía la cabeza enormemente por culpa de Deméter. ¿Es qué no podía superar el hecho de que su hija estuviera casada con él? ¡Dioses! Ya habían pasado tres mil años. De repente sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo.

-Adelante -murmuró Hades.

Otro dios le había pedido para entrar en su territorio. Hades se preguntaba quién sería, ya que solo Hermes, Deméter, Hestia y Poseidón le visitaban, aunque este último lo hacía muy pocas veces. Hermes había estado allí hacía cinco minutos. Deméter ya se hallaba allí, y además ella no solía pedir permiso; decía que si su hija vivía ahí, ella podría entrar y salir de allí cuando quisiese. Así que su única posibilidad era Hestia. Y no se equivoco.

Pero al verla, se quedó sorprendido. Normalmente su hermana tenía la apariencia de una niña de nueve años; pero ahora parecía una mujer de unos veinticinco. Pero eso no es lo que le había llamado la atención. Lo que lo había echó, era la figura que Hestia llevaba en brazos.

-Hestia, ¿que es eso? -preguntó Hades, sorprendido.

-Es un niño -le respondió Hestia, mientras mecía al niño-. Se llama Harry Potter.

-Hermana, por favor, dime que ese mocoso no es tu hijo, y que sigues siendo una buena diosa virgen -le suplicó Hades.

-Tranquilo, hermano -dijo Hestia-. Harry no es mi hijo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿El cuál? -le preguntó Hades con sospecha.

-Quiero que lo críes aquí, en el Inframundo.

Hades tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que había oído.

-¡Ni hablar! -exclamó al final-. ¡No voy a tener a ese crío aquí! ¿Sabes lo que me hará Zeus si se entera?

-Pero no lo hará -dijo Hestia con convencida.

-Lo hará -replicó Hades-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Deméter y Hermes suelen venir casi todos los días. Será muy difícil que no lo descubran.

-Pues hazles jurar por el rió estigio que no dirán nada -señaló Hestia-. Hades, por favor. Harry no tiene a nadie más. Su propio tío le pega todos los día, y su tía y su primo no hacen nada en su ayuda. Hades, por favor. Zeus seguramente lo matará, y Harry no puede vivir toda su vida en una piña debajo del mar...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hades confuso-. ¿Ha que viene lo de Bob Esponja?

Hestia se sonrojo.

-Déjalo. Pero, ¿lo harás?

En ese momento, Harry abrió los ojos. Se fijo primero en Hestia, quién le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el niño.

-Soy tu nueva tía, Hestia -respondió la diosa. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hades. Sé quedó viendo al dios con interés.

-¿Y tú?

Hades se levantó de su trono con orgullo.

-Soy Hades. Dios de los Infiernos, los muertos y las riquezas. Y tu nuevo padre.

* * *

-¡No! ¡Ni hablar!

-Pérsefone, por favor -intentó decir Hades.

Se hallaban en el comedor del palacio del dios. Hestia estaba sentada en una silla, dándole de comer a Harry, que estaba sentado en su regazo. Pérsefone se paseaba arriba y abajo de la sala, con Hades detrás, intentado convencerla de lo de Harry.

-Soporte que ocultaras a tus hijos en el hotel Lotus. Pero no pienso dejar de que críes a otro aquí. Mandalo hacía su casa. ¡Ahora! -le exigió Pérsefone.

-Sobrina, no podemos hacer eso -le dijo Hestia-. Su tío lo acabara matando.

La diosa de la primavera ahogó un grito.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! -le espetó a Hades-. ¡Pero no cuentes conmigo para que te ayude a cuidar al mocoso!

Y dicho eso, Pérsefone salió echa una furia, hacía su dormitorio.

-Genial -murmuró Hades-. Veinte años sin dejarme hacerle nada.

-Lo siento, hermano -le dijo Hestia-. Yo me tengo que ir. Pero antes.

Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry, y pronunció un cántico en griego antiguo. Una luz naranja rodeo a Harriy, y unos reflejos rojos le aparecieron en el cabello negro.

-Salve, Harry Potter. Legado de Hécate y bendecido por Hestia -pronunció la diosa, antes de darle un beso en la frente al niño-. Nos vemos mañana.

Hestia salió de la sala, y ahora fue Hades quién le colocó una mano en la cabeza, pronunciando otro cántico en griego antiguo. Una luz negra rodeo a Harry, y los ojos verde esmeralda del chico se oscurecieron.

-Salve, Harry Potter. Hijo de Hades, legado de Hécate, bendecido por Hestia y príncipe del Inframundo.

* * *

Pérsefone estaba furiosa. Durante eones había tenido que soportar que Hades estuviese con otras mujeres; pero que... ¡Trajese a ese mocoso allí! Eso era un insulto para ella.

Vale. El crío no era un hijo de su marido, pero este lo había adoptado, sin pedirle la opinión a ella. ¿Es qué no contaba nada? Estaba claro que no.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y ella sintió como Hades se tumbaba a su lado.

-Pérsefone -le susurró al oído. La diosa se estremeció-. Mírame.

Pérsefone oculto su cara en su almohada, negándose a levantar la vista.

-Cariño, por favor -Eso dejo a la diosa sorprendida. Hades JAMÁS suplicaba. A regañadientes se dio la vuelta, para toparse con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Sé que no te gusta esto. Pero, por favor Pérsefone, Harry no tiene a nadie. Hestia me ha dicho que su propia familia lo deja de lado y lo maltrata. No te pido que hagas de madre para él, solo que, al menos, no lo trates mal. Ya ha pasado por mucho -Pérsefone simplemente lo miró.

-Esta bien -dijo al final-. Te prometo que seré educada con él.

Hades sonrió y besó a su esposa.

-Te amo -le susurró, haciendo que Pérsefone sonriera. Normalmente Hades no solía expresar sus sentimientos en público. Solía hacerlo cuando estaban a solas. Como ahora.

Pronto Hades se durmió y Pérsefone se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio de Harry. Bueno, si iba a vivir con él, por lo menos intentaría conocerle.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, vio a Harry sentado en la cama, apretando las piernas contra el pecho. Una chispa de preocupación se encendió dentro de Pérsefone.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Pérsefone.

-Nada -respondió Harry en voz baja. Su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿Seguro? -le cuestiono Pérsefone, elevando una ceja. Harry miró hacía otro lado.

-Una pesadilla -respondió él. Pérsefone sintió que su corazón inmortal se ablandaba ante la imagen que tenía delante. Harry parecía tan pequeño y frágil. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, abrazó a Harry.

Este se tensó al principio. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran esas muestras de afecto. Pero al poco tiempo le acabo devolviendo el abrazo. Pérsefone nunca había tenido esa sensación. La de querer proteger a alguien tanto. Sus hijas, Macaria y Melínoe, eran diosas y ellas no necesitaban muchos cuidados. Y por primera vez, la diosa de la primavera se sentía necesitada.

Cuando Pérsefone sintió que Harry se dormía, intentó dejarlo de nuevo en su cama, solo para que este lo abrazara con más fuerza.

-Quédate, mamá -le pidió en voz baja.

"Mamá"

Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de la diosa. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Claro, hijo -susurró ella, mientras empezaba a cantar una nana en griego antiguo.

* * *

Cuando Hades despertó a la mañana, sé sorprendió ver a su esposa en la habitación de Harry.

-Silencio, mi señor. Nuestro hijo esta durmiendo -le dijo Pérsefone.

Y Hades sonrió, sabiendo que algo grande se avecinaba.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**segundo capítulo.**

**Aquí he decidido ha hacer un salto en el tiempo, para que veáis como fue la vida de Harry en el Inframundo.**

**Las dos diosas que se mencionan, Macaria y Melínoe, se suponen que son hijas de Hades y Pérsefone; aunque algunas versiones digan que el padre de Melínoe es Zeus.**

**Macaria es una divinidad asociada a la muerte, casada con Tánatos (el dios de la muerte), y reina de la Isla de los Bienaventurados; y Melínoe era la diosa de las ofrendas a los fallecidos.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. III

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió encontrarse en el regazo de Pérsefone. Al notar donde estaba, se sonrojo.

-Lo siento -murmuró, separándose de la diosa. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con cariño.

-No pasa nada, hijo -dijo Pérsefone. Harry sonrió, al escuchar que lo había llamado_ hijo_.

Pérsefone ayudó a Harry a lavarse y vestirse; aunque al ver que el niño tenía unas pocas cicatrices en su espalda, producto de los golpes de su tío, la enfureció.

_Tengo que acordarme luego de hablar con Hades, para que envíe las almas de esos tipos a los Campos de Castigo, en cuanto lleguen _pensó Pérsefone.

Luego, ambos se fueron al comedor, donde Hades y Hestia, que había llegado hacía poco, los esperaba. Hades saludó con un beso en los labios a su esposa (Harry hizo una mueca), y le revolvió el cabello al niño. Hestia abrazó a ambos. Harry, a pesar de saber que no le harían nada, no pudo evitar tensarse. Los tres dioses se miraron con preocupación. Tenían que hacerle entender a Harry que no le harían nada.

Pero ahora había cosas más importantes... como el desayuno.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar, Harry? -preguntó Hestia con amabilidad. Harry miró de reojo a Hades y Pérsefone.

-Lo que quieran ellos -se limitó a responder el niño.

-Puedes escoger lo que tú quieras, Harry -le dijo Hades.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Nunca antes le habían dejado escoger lo que a él le gustaría para desayunar. Siempre solían ser Dudley o el tío Vernon los que escogían. Finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió.

-Cereales estaría bien -dijo Harry, sin entender por que motivo Hades hizo una mueca, y Pérsefone y Hestia rieran. La diosa del hogar movió su mano y un cuenco lleno de cereales apareció, junto a una jarra de leche, por si al niño le gustaban sin leche.

Harry se sirvió la leche en el cuenco, y empezó a comer, mientras los otros tres hablaban en voz baja. De repente, un torbellino de trigo apareció en medio de la sala. Los tres dioses se miraron, y Hades, disimuladamente, colocó una barrera invisible alrededor de Harry, que impedía que el niño escuchase a alguien.

Del torbellino surgió una mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que el trigo. Deméter, diosa de la agricultura, sonrió a su hija y hermana, antes de hacerle una mueca a Hades, murmurando algo parecido a "Roba hijas". Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó, mirando con desconfianza al niño; quien aún no se había percatado de la presencia de otra divinidad en la sala.

-Harry Potter -respondió Hades con seguridad-. Mi hijo.

Deméter sintió que la furia la invadía. ¡Ese sinvergüenza de hermano que tenía! ¡No tan solo le había secuestrado a su hija para casarse con ella! ¡Sino que encima llevaba a un hijo suyo allí! ¡Al inframundo, para criarlo! Deméter sabía perfectamente que no solo Hades había roto el juramento, ya que sabía que su hermano Zeus tenía una hija llamada Thalía, y su hermano Poseidón un hijo llamado Perseus "Percy". Pero jamás había echó nada. Porque principalmente, el primero le daba miedo enfadado y no tendría problemas para enviarla al Tártaro una temporada; y el segundo siempre se había portado con ella y sus hijos con amabilidad (y porqué le daba más miedo enfadado que Zeus).

¡Pero con el hijo de Hades no tenía que refrenarse. Levantó su brazo, dispuesta a convertir al crío en un montón de semillas de trigo, cuando una cuerda de fuego le cogió el brazo.

-¡Hestia! -exclamó Deméter en shock. Su hermana Hestia, que era la más pacífica de los seis hijos de Cronos, la miraba con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi sobrino, Deméter -siseó la diosa del hogar. Los otros tres la miraron en shock. Hestia nunca antes había demostrado ser hostil, pero ahora se habían dado cuenta, de que a pesar de las apariencias, Hestia era hermana de Zeus y Poseidón, quienes enfadados, solían causar los peores accidentes, tanto aéreos como marinos.

-Madre, por favor... -intentó suplicar Pérsefone, antes de que su madre se zafara de Hestia y matara a su bebé, pero fue interrumpida por una voz infantil.

-Quiero más cereales, por favor -dijo en ese momento Harry.

Años más tarde, Harry Potter sabría que ese frase le había salvado la vida. Deméter lo miró con sorpresa, antes de sonreír ampliamente y hacer aparecer otro cuenco lleno de cereales, que Harry empezó a comer, mientras Deméter le decía cosas (la barrera la había quitado Hades ante una mirada de su mujer).

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry llegó a su nuevo hogar, y en ese momento, Hades, se hallaba buscándolo.

-Maldito bendición de Hermes -murmuró Hades, pensando el día en el que su "querido" sobrino, bendición a su hijo.

_Hades se hallaba en su sala del trono. Harry estaba con Hestia, Deméter y Pérsefone en el jardín de esta última. Habían decidido que Harry se acostumbrara lentamente al palacio del dios; y como el jardín de Pérsefone era el lugar más colorido y tranquilo para estar, habían decidido empezar por ahí._

_Un aviso, le indicó la presencia de otro dios. Nervioso, le mandó un mensaje a su esposa. El plan era que si otro ser divino iba al territorio de Hades, emboscarlo y obligarle a que no revelará la presencia de Harry con un juramento al río estigio. Si el visitante era Hermes, aún tenían posibilidades; por otro lado, si era Poseidón... Hades no pudo evitar estremecerse._

_Un destello plateado, le indico que era Hermes. Pero antes de que el dios de los ladrones pudiese decir nada, detrás suyo aparecieron un destello naranja (Hestia), un torbellino de flores (Pérsefone) y un torbellino de trigo (Deméter). Las tres diosas placaron a Hermes, arrojándolo contra el suelo._

_-¡Au! -se quejó Hermes-. Vale, tío H. Admito que te cobre más por la última entrega... ¡Pero esta te juro que te la dejó gratis!_

_-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hades, confuso._

_-Eh... de nada._

_-¡No, Hermes! ¡Dime ahora que significa eso!_

_-¡Dejad de discutir! -gritó Pérsefone, interrumpiendo a su marido y a su medio hermano._

_-Ah, sí -dijo Hades, antes de coger a Hermes por la camiseta que llevaba y acercarlo a él-. Más te vale, Hermes, que jures por el río estigio, no revelar a nadie lo que sabrás a continuación, o sabrás lo grave que puede ser mi ira._

_-¿Ni siquiera a Apolo? -preguntó el dios de los mensajeros._

_-¡Ni tan solo a Apolo! -exclamó Deméter._

_-Bien, bien -respondió Hermes, resignado-. Juro por el río estigio no revelar a nadie sobre lo que veré a continuación._

_Un trueno resonó, y Hestia se fue y volvió con Harry. Tras contarle todo a Hermes, este se acercó a Harry, siendo detenido por los otros._

_-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó el dios-. Solo voy a darle mi bendición._

_Lo miraron con desconfianza, pero igualmente se apartaron. Hermes colocó una mano sobre Harry, y cantó un canto en griego antiguo. El cuerpo de Harry se ilumino con una luz plateada._

_-Hala, ya esta -dijo Hermes, en cuanto la luz despareció. Dejo el paquete que había traído al Inframundo, un par de estatuas, y despareció con otro destello plateado. Para reaparecer al minuto._

_-¿Dónde esta ese crío? -exigió, al ver que Harry había desparecido-. ¡Me ha robado a George y Martha!_

Desde que Harry había recibido la bendición de Hermes, el chico se solía mover por todo el Inframundo, así que siempre era una odisea buscarlo. Pero Harry tenía cuatro lugares favoritos en ese sitio: el jardín de Pérsefone, la entrada al Inframundo, junto a Caronte (Hades aún no se explicaba como podía cruzar el niño el río estigio), los Campos Asfódelos, que le gustaban desde que conoció a Hazel (Hades estaba sorprendido que dos de sus hijos, un griego y la otra romana se llevasen bien); y por último, el lugar donde Cerbero custodiaba los tres campos.

Hades ya había mirado en la entrada y en los Campos Asfódelos, así que adivinó que Harry estaría jugando con el gigantesco can de tres cabezas. Y efectivamente, ahí encontró a su hijo, jugando con Cerbero con una pelota roja.

-¡Harry! ¡Ven! -le gritó Hades. Harry se despidió del perro.

-¿Adonde vamos? -preguntó el niño, cogiéndose del brazo del dios.

-A conocer a tus nuevos maestros -respondió el dios, despareciendo junto a Harry. Llegaron a una sala, donde cinco hombres los esperaban.

-Harry te presento a tus nuevos maestros -dijo Hades, señalándolos.

-Hola -saludó Harry, tímidamente. Hades carraspeó, y comenzó a presentar a los hombres.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis y tu maestro de lucha con lanza.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón y tu maestro con la lucha con dos espadas.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón y tu maestro con el tiro con arco.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus y tu maestro de lucha con espada y escudo.

-Y por último, Odiseo, campeón de Atenea, y tu maestro de historia.

Hades se fue de la sala, dejando a su hijo con sus nuevos maestros. Sin embargó, el dios no volvió a la sala del trono, donde su esposa le esperaba, sino que se dirigió hacía los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

**Hola gente, **

**tercer capítulo. Como veis, Harry ha recibido la bendición de Hermes, Deméter ya tiene un nieto al que mimar (como toda abuela), y ya ha empezado con sus nuevas clases.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, Harry conocerá a otro dios, y tendrá su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K.R; y Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Troll Riordan.**

* * *

**Percy4ever: Gracias que te guste la historia. Debido a tu pregunta: sí, Harry se encontrara con Percy y el resto, ya que ambas historias van paralelas. Harry aparecerá algunas veces en las búsquedas de Percy, para echarle una mano. Sin embargó, el héroe del Olimpo será Percy, y no Harry, ya que este es un año más pequeño.**

* * *

James Potter suspiró, mientras leía aquel libro sobre Transformaciones. Iba recordando sucesos de cuando estaba vivo. Recordaba el día en que llegó su carta de Hogwarts, cuando conoció a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba Lily Evans, el día en que ella aceptó casarse con él, sosteniendo por primera vez a Harry, su hijo, en brazos...

Y todo eso se lo habían arrebatado en una noche. Recordaba a Voldemort entrando en su casa, James llegando a la comprensión de que Peter los había traicionado, gritándole a Lily que escapara junto a Harry, el destello de luz verde, y despertándose en aquella extraña sala.

Y, entonces, todo se había vuelto muy raro.

Lily había aparecido poco después, sollozando. James la había consolado, y ambos habían esperado a que su hijo apareciera. Pero no lo hizo. Y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Harry no había muerto. Se imaginaban que Sirius o Remus habían llegado a tiempo y salvado a su hijo. Lily le dijo que tenía una cosa que decirle. Ella era una semidiosa, hija de la diosa Hécate, diosa de la magia.

De todo eso ya habían pasado varios años. James admitía que le dolía que Lily jamás le hubiese contado que era hija de una diosa, pero comprendía que si no se lo había dicho, era para protegerlo. Cuando más se involucrase Lily en la vida de semidiós, más atraería a los monstruos.

Sin embargó, al vivir ahora en los Campos Elíseos, no tenían que preocuparse mucho por los monstruos, para no decir que prácticamente nada.

Lily también le había contado que los magos, provenían de Hécate, debido a que Hécate, en una discusión con Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Según la discusión, Hécate no entendía el motivo de que Atenea estuviese en el Consejo Olímpico, si lo único que hacía era pensar. Ella en cambió, con su magia, podía hacer más cosas. Y para demostrarlo, había bendecido a casi seiscientos mortales, dándoles la capacidad de hacer magia.

Alguien llamando a la puerta de su casa, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lily abrió la puerta, y escuchó como daba un jadeo. Preocupado, James se acercó a la puerta. En ella, vio que Lily se había arrodillado ante un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones. Su mirada era digna del dictador más loco. James iba a preguntarle quien era, pero la voz de Lily resonó antes.

-Mi señor Hades.

Si el corazón de James hubiese estado funcionando, seguramente le hubiese dado un infarto triple. Ante él se hallaba Hades, dios de los infiernos y los muertos. Su jefe, para decirlo de alguna manera. James también se arrodilló, como su esposa.

-¿A qué se debe el honor? -preguntó James. Hades suspiró.

-Pues, veréis...

* * *

Hades salió de la casa de los Potter al cabo de dos horas. Su plan iba según lo previsto. Le había explicado que había adoptado a Harry, tras saber la vida que llevaba antes. Ambos padres estaban horrorizados, y le habían agradecido que hubiese adoptado a su hijo, en vez de matarlo.

Llegó a la sala del trono, donde Alecto le esperaba con varios trozos de hierro estigio.

-Aquí tengo lo que me pidió, señor -dijo Alecto.

-Muy bien -respondió Hades-. Retírate.

Luego de que la furia se fuese, el dios de los infiernos llamó a su sobrino Hermes. El dios apareció a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres, tío Hades? -preguntó Hermes. Hades le dio los trozos de hierro estigio y una nota.

-Quiero que vayas a ver a Hefesto, y que te fabrique estas armas. Son para Harry -le explicó Hades. El dios de los mensajeros frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que Hefesto va querer saber para que son las armas -señaló Hermes.

-¡Pues te inventas cualquier excusa! -exclamó Hades-. ¡Pero nadie debe saber la existencia de Harry!

Hermes asintió, antes de desparecer en un destello plateado en dirección al palacio del dios de la forja.

El palacio de su hermano era como un taller gigantesco. Lleno de maquinaría, y aparatos rotos, que esperaban su turno para ser reparados. Hefesto estaba e el centro de la sala, arreglando lo que parecía una moto. Hermes la reconoció como la moto de Ares.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Hefesto, sin darse la vuelta.

-El tío Hades quiere que le fabriques estas armas -respondió el dios de los mensajeros, tendiéndole la nota. Hefesto la cogió, y la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-Son armas para semidiós -declaró, al final-. Más vale que Hades no haya roto el Juramento, o tendría que avisar a padre.

-Tú limítate ha hacer tu trabajo -replicó Hermes, fríamente- O a lo mejor, se me escapa de que fuiste tú quien hiciste esas fotos donde salían Atenea, Deméter y Afrodita desnudas y que las colgaste en Google Olímpico.

Hefesto lo miró fijamente, aunque Hermes notó que estaba algo pálido.

-Vale -aceptó al final-. Las haré. Pero ni una palabra.

* * *

-¡Esquiva!

Harry rodó por el suelo, para evitar la espada de madera de Teseo. La segunda espada vino por su izquierda, y consiguió evitarla interponiendo la suya. La primera espada de Teseo, le vino, y Harry tuvo que interponer su otra espada. Solo entonces, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Sus dos espadas estaban impidiendo que las de Teseo avanzasen, y estaba usando toda su fuerza para retenerlas. En cambió, Teseo se hallaba de pie delante suyo, y el héroe no dudo en aprovechar esa oportunidad. Le dio una patada a Harry, y este acabó en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el hijo de Poseidón.

-Sí -bufó Harry, aceptando la mano que Teseo le ofrecía.

-No lo haces mal -dijo Teseo-. Pero te centras demasiado en la defensa. Cuando luches, céntrate en la defensa. Las dos espadas no te dan mucha opción de defensa, así que céntrate en la ofensiva. Y recuerda...

-Las dos espadas se utilizan contra enemigos ágiles. El arco para enemigos lejanos. La lanza cuando estés peleando contra varios. La espada y el escudo cuando el enemigo sea mayor y más pesado -recitó Harry. Teseo rió.

-Exactamente -dijo Teseo-. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

Teseo desapareció de allí, y Harry volvió a su habitación. Para volver a ella, Harry tenía que pasar por el lado de la sala del trono. Justo al pasar por ella, el niño oyó un par de voces masculinas. Una era la de su padre, pero no reconocía la segunda. Curioso, abrió la puerta, que chirrió al hacerlo, haciendo que ambos hombre se giraran al escucharlo.

Su padre tenía una expresión de pánico. El otro hombre observaba a Harry con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación. Era un hombre de piel bronceada, pelo negro y ojos verde mar. Vestía una camisa hawaiana verde con palmeras, y unas bermudas color caqui. Sujetaba lo que parecía una lanza con tres puntas. Un tridente.

La boca de Harry se abrió de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Poseidón, dios del mar. Unos de los Olímpicos más poderosos.

-¿Quién es este crío, hermano? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Él es mi hijo -respondió Hades con un suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el dios del mar.

-Hermano, escucha... -le pidió Hades con algo de pánico. Podía impedir que Poseidón matará a Harry, pero solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Poseidón iría ver a Zeus, y este mataría a Harry. Ahora se arrepentía de haber ordenado que matarán a la hija de su hermano más pequeño.

Así que rápidamente, y confiando en que el dios del mar tuviese un buen corazón, Hades le contó la anterior vida de Harry, y los motivos que le habían llevado a adoptarlo. Poseidón escuchaba en silencio, sin quitarle la vida de encima a Harry. Este solo le sonreía, nervioso.

Al acabar Hades el relato, el cual había echó que sonase más dramático, Poseidón se acercó a Harry y, antes de que Hades lo impidiese, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y cantó un cántico en griego antiguo.

-Salve, Harry Potter. Hijo de Hades, legado de Hécate, bendecido por Hestia y Hermes, príncipe del Inframundo y campeón de Poseidón.

* * *

Los meses iban pasando, y finalmente llegó el treinta y uno de julio. El sexto cumpleaños de Harry. Ese día, Harry se despertó emocionado, aunque no esperaba ningún regalo. No había dicho que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Mientras se lavaba, Harry examino su rostro. Había crecido varios centímetros. Su piel era pálida (algo normal si vivías en un lugar donde no alcanzaba la luz del sol), su cabello negro azabache seguía igual de despeinado que siempre, salvo por esos tonos rojizos que tenía. Sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban, y alrededor del iris, tenía un circulo verde mar, debido a la bendición de Poseidón.

Tras lavarse, salió al comedor, y cuando llegó allí, casi se cae de la sorpresa. Estaba adornado con guirnaldas y globos de varios colores, aunque destacaba el negro. Había una pancarta enorme con las palabras: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!

-¡Felicidades, hijo! -Harry fue aplastado por un abrazo de su madre.

-Gracias, mamá -dijo Harry, feliz-. ¿Cómo sabíais que era mi cumpleaños?

-Somos dioses, Harry -respondió Hestia, abrazando a su sobrino.

Deméter y Hades también felicitaron a Harry, y le dieron sus regalos. Hestia había preparado una gigantesca cantidad de comida, que parecía más bien el banquete de un ejercito. Tanto Pérsefone como Deméter le regalaron ropa a Harry, para que llevase algo más, aparte de las ropas oscuras que solía llevar. Sin embargó el regalo de Hades, fue el que más le gusto. Cuando abrió la caja, vio unos cuantos objetos en ella. Hades rió ante la cara de confusión del niño.

-Son armas -explicó Hades. La cara de Harry se iluminó-. La muñequera es un escudo. El lápiz una lanza. El collar es un arco, las flechas aparecerán cada vez que lo tenses. El llavero es una espada. Y los dos anillos son cuchillos.

-¿Tenías que regalarle armas? -preguntó Pérsefone-. ¡Tiene seis años!

-Suficientes -replicó Hades.

-Vaya padre -susurró Deméter. Hades la fulminó con la mirada.

-Da lo mismo -dijo Hestia-. Aún falta un regalo para Harry, ¿recordáis?

El niño se sonrojo.

-Da igual -dijo, rápidamente-. En serio. No hace falta.

-Te va ha encantar -le aseguró Deméter, tapándole los ojos al niño.

-¡Abuela! -protestó Harry.

El niño permaneció sentado en una silla, hasta que oyó como su padre volvía, acompañado por alguien. La venda desapareció de los ojos del niño y Harry pudo ver a una pareja. El hombre tenía el cabello negro azabache despeinado y los ojos castaños, ocultos tras unas gafas. La mujer tenía el cabello rojo largo y unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, que estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-Papá... mamá... -susurró Harry con voz ronca.

* * *

**Hola gente,**

**cuarto capítulo. Bueno, el dios ha resultado ser Poseidón. En realidad, si leéis el primer capítulo, ya doy una pista de ello.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo, Harry sabrá la verdad de lo ocurrido el día en que Voldemort atacó a su familia; Hades tendrá un encuentro con Sirius en Azkaban y Harry conocerá a sus hermanas, Macaria y Melínoe.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


End file.
